Big Sister
Big Sister is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the square of Dynasty capital. Story The Legion has started to attack Dynasty. After the Liquidators' attack has been dealt with, Kibo leaves for reinforcements, while the trio heads to the square. However, the Legion has invaded the square. Among them is Greta, the sister of Gizmo, who seeks to avenge her brother. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Greta before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Greta *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Arbitrator (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Bedrock Armor (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Chained Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Special Ability *'Charge' Greta runs onto the player. If the player gets caught, Greta slams the player to the ground. Move and Perks *'Maelstrom ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Two-handed Sword. *'Revenge ' A chance to get more damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical hit. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from Greta's health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of Greta's attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Vane ' Greta stabs the sword forward, impaling it into the player's body, then hoists the player above Greta's head using the sword and charges the blade with flaming Shadow energy to damage them, before throwing them off. *'Thud ' Greta leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short-range shockwave. *'Tide ' Greta charges up and throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins towards the player. The player is knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 10 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery big sister (1).jpg big sister (2).jpg big sister (3).jpg big sister (4).png big sister (5).jpg big sister (6).jpg big sister (7).jpg big sister (9).jpg big sister (11).jpg big sister (16).jpg big sister (17).jpg big sister (18).jpg big sister (10).jpg big sister (14).jpg|If player loses big sister (13).jpg big sister (8).jpg big sister (15).jpg big sister (12).jpg|If player wins Trivia *Greta's special ability is the same one utilized by her brother, Gizmo. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty